


Dad, is that you?

by thosefuckingangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, azazel!john, daddycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosefuckingangels/pseuds/thosefuckingangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows something is not right,  but he never expected this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad, is that you?

There’s something wrong with Dad. Dean can’t quite put a finger on it, he’s just different. He doesn’t give much thought to it at first, he just enjoys the attention John gives him. Dad tells him that he’s a good boy, a good soldier, he’s so proud of him, _such a pretty boy, that’s it Dean, right there, that’s my boy._

Dean doesn’t know what changed, he was used to cold orders and John taking off without any further notice other than leaving a note that said the usual ‘lock and salt the doors and windows, and most importantly, watch out for Sammy.’ Dean never questioned it, it wasn’t his place - the hunt was more important. Now that Sammy was gone, Dean figured maybe Dad just needs some time to adjust. 

But it’s been almost three weeks without a job, they’ve been in the same motel room without barely leaving it all other than going the diner nearby to pick up some food. Dean begins to get suspicious when Dad starts to crawl into his bed at night and holds him close, whispers quiet praises to him and keeps his eyes opened when he fucks him. So Dean puts a few drops of holy water into Dad’s beer one night, frowning in confusion when Dad doesn’t even flinch. Next day he tries something else, replaces Dad’s fork with a silver one and he doesn’t even notice, just keeps eating his pancakes.

Maybe it is Dad, then. Maybe it is true when he says he loves Dean, he’s proud of him, that he’s a good boy. Maybe he means it when he says “Dean, my baby boy, you’re my favorite. Daddy’s good little boy.” Maybe he doesn’t close his eyes when he comes inside Dean because for once he doesn’t have think of anyone else. Finally he thinks of Dean, no one else, not Mary, not the young blonde waitress at the diner, no one but Dean.

By the time the seventh week passes Dean doesn’t even think about it anymore, just gives in and smiles, honest to god smiles for all day because Daddy loves him. That is, until next week when he goes to grab some food and gets back to the motel room with the plastic bags only to be shoved against the wall by Dad, his eyes glowing with anger.

“How couldn’t you tell it, Dean? Why did you leave me possessed for weeks? For weeks, Dean! Are you really this stupid?!” John yells at him, shaking him once more before letting him go and Dean can’t even bring himself to reply. _Possessed?_ But, the holy water.. 

“That thing could have killed you, Dean! Could have killed both of us! Only because you were careless and forgot to salt the damn window! Didn’t i train you good enough? Didn’t I tell you _each and every day_ to never break the damn salt line?” 

“Sir, I’m sorry, I- I didn’t know, I’m sorry, Dad, I-” Dean tries to get a coherent sentence out, looking up at John with pleading eyes. “I’m so sorry, Sir.” 

“You better be, boy.” John mutters and turns back to his bed, packing his stuff into a bag. He’s leaving. He doesn’t even glance at Dean before storming out of the motel room and leaving his son there, alone. 

Dad doesn’t come back for two days, Dean thinks maybe he left him for good. Because he’s stupid, he’s useless, no good for anything, can’t even do one simple thing that Dad tells him every day, something he shouldn’t even ask by now. Dean should know. He should know better than to be careless and stupid. To risk their lives because he forgot to check the goddamn windows. 

When Dad does come back, Dean tries to do everything to make him forgive him, to love him again. He washes Dad’s clothes, scrubs out the blood from his leather jacket and gets his favorite food for dinner. Later at night he falls to his knees, nuzzling against Dad’s groin and looks up at him with those big green eyes, pleading him silently to forgive him. Begs for Dad to look at him, to touch him. “Daddy, please, I’ll be good, please, don’t be mad. I love you, Daddy, please, let me suck your cock.” And Dad lets him, he unzips his pants and lets Dean wrap his lips around his thick cock, taking all of him in but he doesn’t touch him or say anything, doesn’t even look at him. He pushes Dean away after he comes, pulls up his pants and goes to bed, turning his back on Dean. 

He will know better after this, he swears to himself. He will make Dad proud, make him love him again. 

So when next time he suspects it’s not Dad looking back at him, he doesn’t hesitate and reaches for the Colt, pointing it at John’s face. 

“You’re not my dad.”


End file.
